


The Magic of Christmas (or Something Like It)

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious couple comes to pick up the demented Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Christmas (or Something Like It)

"Let's get rid of demented Santa Claus!" Cal called out, and turned away, expecting one of the crew would take care of it. He nearly ran into a skinny man with slightly messy hair, wearing a pinstriped suit. Cal didn't recognize him, or the blonde with him, but what worried him most was that he didn't recognize the big blue box behind them.

Actually, he didn't remember it being there a couple minutes ago.

"Where did that prop come from?"

"Ah, well..." The man looked over his shoulder at the box, then back to Cal. "Is it... not supposed to be here?"

Now Cal was sure he didn't know them - he would've remembered the accent. "It'snot from any of the sketches Matt's mentioned..." And he couldn't see much that was very Christmas-like about a rectangular box labeled "POLICE".

"Terrible mix-up, it'll be gone before you know it. Can I... have a look at that Santa?" Before Cal could even open his mouth to agree, the man stepped around him, pulling a slender metal tube from his pocket as he approached the Santa.

The blonde smiled at Cal almost apologetically. "We're here to pick up the Santa Claus. We've had some complaints."

"That was fast, Matt and I just- Complaints? What kind of complaints?"

She didn't seem to have expected that question, and gestured vaguely with one hand. "Oh, well... People think they're a little creepy?"

Cal sighed. "Everyone keeps saying that..." He'd actually kind of liked the idea of Santa waving to the reindeer, creepy eyes and Nazi salute aside.

Behind him, Cal heard something that sounded like some cheap sci-fi sound effect, possibly produced by a Casio keyboard. He turned around to see the man in the pinstriped suit tucking the metal... thing back into his pocket and starting to drag the Santa toward the box. The blond rushed forward to help him, grabbing the Santa's legs. Cal decided it was best to step out of their way at this point.

As they backed into the box, the girl freed a hand to wave at Cal. "Bye, nice to meet you!"

The door closed behind them. Cal stayed where he was, staring at the box silently for lack of a better response.

After a minute, he was joined by Lucy, who stood beside him and frowned at the box like she found it a personal affront. "Matt said no to the Doctor Who sketch."

"What?"

Lucy spoke slower, in that way she did when she thought someone was being particularly dense. "I _suggested_ a Doctor Who sketch. Matt said no because he thought no one here would-"

"Doctor what?"

"Exactly."

As they watched, a light on the top of the box flashed blue, and there was a whirring noise. Strangely, no one else on the crew seemed to notice, even as the box faded and then vanished entirely.

Cal and Lucy didn't move.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you say we forget this ever happened?"

"Done," Lucy said, and turned to walk away. Cal stood for a moment longer, then followed suit. He had some coconut snow to make.


End file.
